Shooting Star
by aerisbolt
Summary: A ReTi story full of fluff. Oneshot for my friend The Sacred and Profane. Hope you all will enjoy!


A oneshot for my fellow author and friend The Sacred and Profane. Inspired by one of his ideas for a oneshot and the picture of Tifa from the original FFVII game where she is sitting on the well looking up at the stars. I hope you all will enjoy!

Disclaimer: Square Enix owns all things Final Fantasy.

* * *

*BURP*

"Perfect, just what I needed to finish up my chocolate chip pancakes." Tifa states proudly as she picks up a napkin and dabs sticky syrup off her mouth. She was feeling just slightly uncomfortable but after two large bowls of mixed fruit, five sausage links with scrambled eggs, two pieces of toast with jelly, and 6 regular size pancakes topped off with a large glass of milk... she figured it was understandable.

"How about you Reno?" Tifa turns to look at the red headed Turk who is looking quite uneasy and peaked. His plate still had a full pancake and a sausage link on it.

...

"Reno, hey are you alright?"

...

Tifa continues to stare at her non responsive lover as little beads of persperation start to form on his forehead. Tifa jumps up and heads for the kitchen, frantically opening up the bottom of the sink and pushing bottles and other items out of the way until she finds a bucket. She runs back a full speed to see Reno still sitting there except now his eyes are closed. The drop of the bucket in front of him makes him jerk and open his eyes. He looks down and slightly smiles but shakes his head and slowly rises from his chair and heads to the bathroom. He points to a napkin on the table as he leaves. Tifa looks down to see some very messy writing on it.

Dear Bottomless Pit,

YOU WIN.

Stomach hurts, so I will be indisposed for the time being.

Please be patient at collecting you winnings.

Love- Humiliated and Owned

Tifa let's out a small giggle before picking up what is left of the food on the table. _Poor Reno, I really would have thought he would have learned this about me by now, I fight as well if not better than any man and the same can be said when it comes to eating. Now when he feels a bit better, what do I want to do for the rest of the day? _

----

"It's 11:00am Turk are you sure your up for this?" Tifa had her long chocolate hair up in a ponytail, her brown eyes were sparkling.

Reno smiled at her tone of voice, he always does like when she gets authoritative. He decided not to speak and instead just give her a nod.

"Be sure, because if you crap out on me during my reward, you will end up on my shit list and what happens to shit?"

"It gets flushed down the toilet." Reno replies.

"Damn straight."

"Yes ma'am, I understand completely." Reno's voice was seductive and firm, making Tifa's heart beat faster.

"And you will cut that out right now, I have an order to my day and do not what things getting switched around."

Reno gives her is infamous smirk but then looks over at her erase board with **Tifa's Fun-filled Day** written on it.

"Okay as you know the Golden Saucer as upgraded itself quite a bit and has a three whole new sections, the Summon Theme Park, The Dolphin Lagoon, and Lover's Park.

"Yes."

"Excellent. Today we are going to try out these new sections of the Saucer, going to each one in the order that I just stated to you."

Tifa now got her own smirk on her face as she continued.

"Your objective is to make sure we have a fabulous time, with primary focus being on me of course."

Tifa came over and put her arms around Reno's neck, putting on the most innocent face she could muster.

"Do you think your ego can handle that for a day?"

Reno began to protest but Tifa was anticipating his reaction and pulled him in for a very long and very sensual kiss. When the both finally broke for air, Tifa forced herself away from Reno as she tried to regain her breath and composure.

"This is a 24 hour mission Turk, it goes from right now...which is 11:20am and will end at the same time tomorrow...do you accept the terms of the mission?"

Reno was trying to find a way to get her back in her arms and continue where they were moments before.

He stood up straight and puffed out his chest.

"Yes ma'am I accept, please hand me the marker and I will seal the agreement with my signature."

Tifa reached out her hand with the marker and that was all he needed, he grabbed her arm and pulled her in for a passionate forceful kiss. When they broke for air Tifa breathlessly asked,"I thought you were agreeing to my terms?"

He leaned down and began kissing her neck, taking only moments in between to say "I am. I am sealing the agreement with my signature."

Tifa sighed with pleasure and said "Very well, but this means the time table starts after you have finished your signature."

"Whatever you say ma'am"

---

After a brief but intense time of lovemaking Tifa and Reno finally headed out,with the new time set along with Tifa's already stated agenda. Later, as the got near the Golden Saucer entrance Tifa turned to Reno.

"Oh the end of the evening is slightly flexable, if I am not too tired you will have to make my time after I get into bed pleasurable, or thanks to this morning...round two."

Reno smiled and slightly growled as Tifa leaned over and kissed his neck.

"Just remember Turk, since you are on the clock, I am in control...it is what I want, when I want it..."

"Understood." Reno said as he took her hand. Tifa then tried to head into the Summon's Theme park but he gently tugged on her hand when she moved, pulling her back towards him. Tifa looked at Reno slightly confused. Reno then asked her a question.

"Do you remember a couple of nights ago when we are sitting outside on the roof of our place and we observed the shooting star?"

Tifa nodded.

"You told me that you had observed only one before that night, you had been at the well in your hometown. All of the boys in your town had asked you to come there before they left...including Cloud."

Tifa looked down, the memory of seeing that star was bittersweet. She had been not able to sleep that particular night...it was the last night she was ever going to be in town. She was moving to Midgar the next day. She had wondered around the town and ended up at the well. Another symbolic reminder how everyone in her life left her and she had come to believe it would always be that way. As she sat there thinking of all the boys who had asked her to meet her there her thoughts focused on the night Cloud had asked her there. On a whim she had made Cloud promise to come for her when she was in trouble...but at that point he never had, or at least that was what she thought then. She had decided he was her hope for a chance at a fairytale; he was the only one who had left to join solider, and she had known he had really liked her. Cloud was going to change her destiny of being doomed to be alone. Cloud was going to be her hero.

But that night she had no hope left, only hate and bitterness. As she sat there looking up at the night sky she was taken in by the beauty of the multitude of stars in the sky. The image was so beautiful and she could slowly feel her heart lifting. After a few minutes of enjoying the view, that is when she saw it. In the solitude and the quiet of night a shooting star had passed over the star-filled sky. She had felt so overwhelmed. Was a sign? Was she just being foolish to think that maybe the stars were telling her to hold on and keep hoping?

Tifa didn't really know for sure but she took it as her fate turning. She would be happy, her hero would find her, she would be more than a girl from Nibelhem.

Of course things didn't go exactly the way she thought they would. Cloud did keep his promise, but in a different way than she had intended. And she had found her hero, though he was the most unconvential hero ever. He would never except that term for himself so Tifa kept that from him. It was her one secret from Reno, that she viewed him as her hero...Reno had saved her from being alone, from being always left behind.

So now she embraced that shooting star of so many years ago and felt she had been right about it being a good thing. So when she had seen the second one, she became giddy and excited. She just knew good things would be happening in her life.

Tifa was brought back from her thoughts when she saw Reno fiddling with his pant pocket.

"When you told me about the night you had first seen one and how it gave you hope well...I wanted to give you a way to carry that hope with you all the time."

And with that he pulled out a long, thin jewelery box. Tifa took it cautiously and gasped when she saw the necklace with a shooting star pendant on it. It was lovely, a five point white gold star with crystal in the middle. The streams connected behind the star were diamond cut.

Tifa stared at it a while and then looked up at Reno and smiled as she leaned her for head in with his. Even after all this time together Reno still found ways to surprise her.

----

After having fun taking each other on in a jousting contest in the Knight's of the Round section, observing the ice sculptures in Shiva's Frozen Haven, making out behind a waterfall in Dolphin's Lagoon, they decided to pick up a very light dinner and then headed to their final destination, Lover's Park.

They took the horse and buggy ride where Tifa ended up having to endure many poopy jokes from Reno. Then, as the time moved towards eleven o'clock they decided to take a walk down Lover's Walk. They ended up at a beautiful large fountain. It was a mermaid and a merman and they appeared to be swimming off in two seperate directions but they were looking back at each other longingly and their tales were intertwined.

The two lovers stood together hand in hand silently observing the fountain together. The day had been wonderful, better than Tifa ever could have imagined. But with Reno being Reno he had one more surprise in store for her.

"Tifa, may I say something?'

"Oh Reno you don't have to take it that far, of course you can talk to me...what's on your mind."

"I wanted to say thank you."

"Thank you? I haven't heard you say that often." Tifa teased.

"I know, I have a hard time saying it, just like I use to have a hard time saying I wanted you, then that I needed you, and then that I loved you."

"Loved?" Tifa's eyes went wide with panic.

Reno had been looking down so it took him a moment to realize what he had said.

"Oh Tifa I'm sorry, no...I love you, not past tense, now."

Reno pushed his fingers through his hair, "See this is why I hesitate to try to talk romantic speak...I am so much better with actions."

As Tifa relaxed and tried to get her heart to calm down from the moment of panic she sat down on the edge of the fountain.

"Reno, you don't give yourself enough credit, I think you are great with words."

Reno smiled slightly and then stared at her for a moment, his aqua eyes were intense, brimming with passion and love.

"Well then, I'll try to say what's on my mind again." Reno came up to Tifa putting his hand gentlely to her face, carassing slowly down to her neck. Tifa closed her eyes at the sensation, then opened them again when she felt him pick up the necklace he has given her earlier in the day.

"I am very grateful for what we have, and I know I don't deserve it after the things I've done."

Tifa began to protest but when she saw the look on Reno's face she decided to remain silent.

"The problem with me is, I am never satisfied, I always want more than I already have."

Tifa became concerned again, _where was he going with all this_?

"You see Lockhart, being with you scares me to death...you know why"

Tifa shook her head, her heart was in her throat, _what was he trying to say_?

"I...I don't want to be just your lover, I want to be...your husband. I want to be the father of your children and I want to grow old with you."

Tifa's mouth dropped opened, she gripped the edge of the fountain edge, trying not to fall off and ruin the moment.

"You give me hope that I can become satisfied, because if I could be with you forever, then I can have everything I wanted because of the person you are. You challange me, frustrate me, love me, understand me...you accept me; not what I could be...what I am. And I feel the exact same way about you."

Reno's voice and hands began to shake as he tried to gain the courage to continue.

"I can't promise you a fairytale, I can promise you that I will mess up time and again. But I will love you, for as long as my soul exists."

Reno goes into the opposite pocket he had earlier in the day sporting another box, though much shorter than the previous one. He then proceeds to get down on one knee.

"Marry me Lockhart."

Tifa finally lost her grip with Reno's statement and fell right into Reno's arms. She was sobbing into his shoulder and Reno had no idea what to do or what she was thinking. She stayed that way for what seemed like an eternity for Reno. Had it been to much? Did the idea of him as a husband and father depress her that much?

Finally he could feel her sobs subsiding a little and felt her begin to pull away. His instinct was to hold on tighter, but that was not fair, if he was willing to spend the rest of his life with her because he loved her that much, then he had to be willing to let her go if that is what she wanted.

He pulled back enough so that they could see each other's faces, Tifa's face was red and wet from crying so hard and her breath was still ragged from the force of the crying.

Reno looked away, ashamed at himself for making her cry and for thinking she would want him in that capacity. It was in that moment he felt a hand on his chin pulling his head back the other way to be met with a tear-stained, brief kiss.

"Reno...yes I want nothing more in the world than to be your wife."

Reno gasped, almost not comprehending her answer. He began to shake a little bit, as weird as it was, he knew he had to ask her, to let her know what he truly felt for her...but somehow he had never really allowed himself to think for a moment she would say yes.

Tifa Lockhart wanted to be his wife.

They held each other on the ground in front of the fountain, enjoying each other's embrace. Tifa then drew him in for kiss, it was sweet, passionate, loving, perfect...just like this whole day had been. Finally Tifa giggled and asked, "So, what's in the box?"

Reno's face developed a mortified expression on his face. "Oh shit yo! I forgot to open the box!"

Reno scrambled to get the box opened as Tifa sat there in amusement. Finally he opened it up and Tifa peered inside. It was a diamond band outlined with white gold that had a 1.75carat princess cut deep blue sapphire that was amazingly clear and cut slightly to give it shine and sparkle. But the fact that it was a sapphire was not the only reason the ring was unusual. As Tifa looked more closely, on the outside of the stone were very tiny white crystals outlining the same shooting star pattern she had around her neck. The dark blue color of the sapphire helped make it look like it was passing through the night sky. She had never seen a ring like it before.

As Tifa stared at it, Reno began to babble.

"Okay so, I wasn't sure about the ring, you are definitely not the typical woman as you again proved this morning with our little eating contest and I thought you deserved something unique, but after I chose this I began to think, wait...even though she is not most woman, she still could have that classic dream about getting engaged with the classic solitaire diamond or some sort of diamond set? If it helps, I did help create this ring...it is a one of a kind."

Tifa looked up at him, watching him pace as he fretted about his choice of ring.

"The ring is better than I could have imagined...kinda like the guy who gave it too me." After bringing him in for another intense kiss, Tifa pulled away with a smile on her face. She then giggled and stuck out her tongue and pushed her hand out in front of her,waiting for Reno to put it on her hand.

After a quick sigh of relief, Reno gave her a huge smile."Oh thank you so much for that, I was beginning to drown in the sappiness that is us."

Tifa smiled and watched as Reno put the ring on her finger. He held onto her hand for a moment and then they embraced in a hug, followed by another kiss.

"So can we get out of here now so I can thank you properly for asking me to marry you and giving me such a fun day?"

"Absolutely, remember it is still all about what you want, when you want it."

"Well then let's go to the ghost inn, immediately. Shiva they better have openings."

"I like the way you think Lockhart, but no worries, I already booked us one of their nicest suites."

"Good going...except this means you were pretty sure I'd say yes!"

"Actually no, I only thought there was a fool's chance and decided if I was going to fail or succeed with this, I better be willing to go all the way."

Tifa was already beginning to sprint as she yelled back,"Speaking of all the way..."

"Yes ma'am!"

---

As they laid there numb but completely content after thanking one another for choosing to commit to each other for life, Tifa was almost asleep when she jerked up, reached for Reno but it her quick motions ended up knocking him out of the bed.

"Shiva Tifa what the hell yo?"

"Oh, sorry...I just realized something I need to ask you that is very important."

Reno poked his head up from the floor, hair disholved, still half asleep.

"What is it?"

"What the hell is your last name?"

The End


End file.
